


The Kids Are Alright

by TheHaven



Series: The Kids Are Alright [1]
Category: DCU, Nightwing - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics), Titans - Fandom, Young Justice (Comics), roy harper - Fandom
Genre: Decompressed, Dick Grayson is Batman, Flashpoint didn't redo the universe, I'm really sad this wasn't a thing., Older Young justice, everything progresses, new generation of Teen Titans, new52 never happened, slow start, sort of older bruce wayne, the kids are alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: Roy Harper is bored, monitor duty does that to a guy. Thankfully he has Dick Grayson to keep him company. To talk about anything and everything. And the offer they've sent to the young heroes in need of a sanctuary.This the first arc in the "The Kids are alright" universe.





	1. Monitor duty.

The watchtower is quite this time of night, everyone usually heads home around this time, to relax from the day of paroling, intergalactic threats, evil masterminds hatching nefarious plans. But, someone has to have monitor duty. And that's Roy Harper. Superhero identity: Red Arrow.

Roy's been a Leaguer for years now. He made the mantle of the Red Arrow with this team, his saw his best friend return when they thought he'd never come back. He brings his daughter, Lian Harper, here for practice, or just for fun, ever so often.  
Man, that's really when him and his friends stopped feeling like kids. They're Justice Leaguers now. Dick joined the league later as Batman, after Bruce seemingly 'died' during the almost end of everything fighting Darkseid. Wally.... Was and had been the flash, he'd taken on the mantle of his mentor the fastest, ages before everyone else was on the league. Garth became Tempest, and Roy remembers teasing him about him finally getting out of those shorts. Sure Roy would be soaking wet by the end of the it. But it was always worth it.

This is what makes monitor duty bearable. The trips that Roy takes in his head down memory lane.

So he’s sitting there, looking at a few dozen screens, the lights warming his face as he rubs his eyes and put his hands through his long red hair. He’s been wanting to cut it for weeks now, but Lian likes it too much.

He arches his back, stretching his arms and letting out a long yawn.  
“Hmmmm, let’s see what we got.” He yawns to himself .

Screen one: nothing  
Screen two: nothing

Screens three through twenty seven? You guessed it, nothing.

“Need some company?” A voice in the dark asks. Roy turned around to see Dick Grayson, in the cape with the cowl down, holding two bottles of water. Roy smirked as he saw his buddy. With a raise of his arm he motioned him to stand by his chair. Dick threw the bottle of water up in the air as he walked. Roy reached for it without even looking up. And Dick yawned as he opened his.

"Quiet night, huh?" He said as he looked at the screens with Roy. Still nothing.

"Yeeeep." Roy sighed as he stretched again.  
"hows Lian?" Dick wondered.  
"The usual." Roy responded. "Damian?" He added to his comment. Damian and Dick had grown so close over the years, what with Bruce's 'death' for that almost two years. Dick chuckled as he drank some more water.

"Damian's doing okay. I've been meaning to give him the offer since Tuesday, but me and Kory have been a bit busy. Space stuff, you know how it goes." Dick told him as they continued to watch the screens together.

"Dude, you know i'm hardly in space these days. Or ever. Aside from y'know, right now."

"You should come with me and Kory next time. Couldn't hurt to try something new"

"No thanks bud, my idea of a vacation is watching Disney movies with Lian while eating take out."

"Wimp"

"shut up dude." Roy groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Y'know we got to focus right? super important monitor duty and stuff. We could see evil masterminds' plans hatch at anytime." The mock seriousness was not lost on Dick.

"Uh huh, quaking in my bat-boots."

"I miss the pixie boots."

"You're gonna get covered in water if you bring those up again."

They laughed a bit at the thought of Dick Grayson, a grown man, going back in the Robin tights before changing the subject to something a little more important.

"So... Did Lian take it?" Dick asked. Roy looked at him like the answer was obvious, because it was.

"She's been bouncing off the walls ever since last Saturday. Who else took it so far?"

"Wally talked to Irey yesterday."

"Wait! let me guess! She.... Took the offer because that kid has been hinting she wants to join since before she was even a actual teenager."

"I mean, do we count 13 year olds?"

"Not the point, continue."  
"So, Irey and Lian are in. Garth is gonna ask Kaldur tomorrow. I'll ask, and then probably convince Damian tomorrow. And I think it'd be a good idea to bring in Superboy too."  
"Jon? Sounds like you wanna give your little brother an headache and a life time supply to ibuprofen."  
"Hey, he's gotta learn to play nice and make friends sometime."

"True."  
"Well, seems the new Ti- what the?" Roy started but was caught off by something on the monitor. The Royal Flush Gang. Of course. They seemed to be kidnapping the mayor of Blud-Haven. Also known as a usual Friday night.

"Oh come on! The one time I have a buddy for monitor duty I gotta deal with those clowns."  
"Only one of them is a clown, there's a jester." Dick added. Messing with Roy is a favored pastime to him, especially when he's annoyed.  
"You know you could just call it in?" He asked.  
"Nah.... I need to stretch my legs. Up for some brave and the bold, pixie boots?"  
"Always."  
Roy got up from his chair and picked up the quiver that's been leaning against the chair the whole night. Dick grabbed the cowl from behind his neck and flipped it over to cover his face. Roy stared at him for a second, its always like a switch being flipped when he's under that thing. He smiled a bit. And Dick noticed and smiled too.

"Whats up?"  
"Nothing just, never thought i'd see the day."  
"Oh my god, is that the great Roy Harper being _sentimental?_ "  
"Shut up and come on, Brave and the Bold, remember?"  
"Yep. Time to go take care of business."

And they went, two boys who had become men, doing what their fathers had done before them. There's a long beeping noise as the two are beamed off the tower. And another beeping of Roy's phone left on the desk of the monitors. It brightened as a notification showed on the screen.

"Hey dad! Are you busy? Did uncle Dick ask Damian if he was gonna join? Because i'm so excited to see him!"

"We're gonna be _Teen Titans!!!_ "


	2. What's the occasion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian reaaaaally doesn't want to go to the party at Titans Tower.

Damian Wayne is very irritated at the moment. Grayson said that he wanted “Talk to him about the offer.” even though he’s made it perfectly clear that he is not having any of it, whatever it is. There are other things that are much to important happening that require his undivided attention. But, Grayson being, well, himself. Doesn't take no for an answer. So Damian was there, in the cave with Father. Father was sitting at the Batcomputer, with Ace at his side as he skimmed through the database. Staying up to date is very important. That's what Father always says. And Damian was sitting on the hood of the Batmobile. sharpening a sword from his collection. God he was bored. When was Grayson going to get here?

"Is he ever gonna show up, Father?" Damian said, not taking his eyes off his blade. Bruce didn't move his gaze either, still skimming through the bat computer.  
"He'll get here when he gets here, Damian."

"I thought we talked about the swords, partner?" A voice from the stairs of the cave calls out. Grayson is finally here, making his way down the stairs and removing his cowl. Damian rolled his eyes, the swords are his. What's so hard for him to understand?

"Grayson." Damian said, acknowledging his presence. Dick walked over to him at the hood of the Batmobile, smirking. That's Damian alright.  
"Oh come on, not even a hello?" He teased.  
"Grayson, you told me to stay at the cave tonight because you have an 'offer', I want to know what it is." Damian bluntly replied, he hated not going out on patrol.

"Well, I talked with Roy and Wally, and a few others, and we got to thinking. It's time. For something new. You know what I mean?"  
"No."  
"What i'm saying is, we think it'd be a good idea to take you and the others to Titans Tower, and that's where you guys can hang out. And be the new Teen Titans." Dick explained.  
"Grayson, I understand what you're saying. And i'm not going."  
"Damian, pal, c'mon. It'd be good for you. I know Irey and Lian would love to see you." Dick said. That wasn't helping his case though.

"Is that supposed to be a positive?" He questioned. Dick sighed, his shoulders dropping. Why was he always so difficult? He knew the answer, but still.  
"Alright, how about this. You come to the Tower, meet everyone. And then you can decide. After we all talk." He propositioned. The thought rolled around in Damian's head for a moment. He didn't want to go. But if it got Grayson to stop pestering him?

"Fine, when is this little get together then?"

"Today."  
  
_of course it's today._

"Ga- what?! Grayson!! Why are you like this?! I have plans tonight!" Damian complained.  
"Not anymore." Bruce commented from his chair. "Have fun, Damian. Or at least try to. I'll be getting ready in a few minutes." He added. Okay, at least father was coming along. That would make this more bearable.  
"I'm bringing Titus with me" Damian told them as he hopped off the car and went upstairs.  
Whatever you want bud!" Dick called as he kept walking. Dick walked over to Bruce, still skimming through the computer. Bruce could feel Dick's excitement radiating off of him.

"You seem chipper." He commented. With Dick smirking at the screen.

"That's because I am. I think this will really be good for him. Get him around people his own age. Just hope he won't get all, y'know, himself and instantly proclaim himself the leader."

"That is, if he wants to join." Bruce noted.

"Oh, he'll join. He might not show it... But Damian's in need of people his own age to hang out with." Dick said.

"You know him well." Bruce noted again. They'd gotten so close the year and half that he disappeared. Dick couldn't help but continue to smirk. That was his little brother. Sure he's still rough around the edges, but he's gotten so much better these past few years.

"You're going too?" Dick asked.

"Yes, I was told that Clark and Diana would be there. I figured it'd be a nice time to catch up."  
Bruce replied. Dick rolled his eyes mockingly. 

"You old people ready gonna play bridge all night?" He teased.

"I may be getting old, but i'm still able to judo flip you." Bruce retorted.

"Uh huh. Well, i'll see you then, Bruce. Goodbye." Dick said as he took the stairs Damian had just taken. But Bruce held out his in a way to stop him.

"Dick, just, don't push him too hard." Bruce asked.  
  
"I know, but he's gonna have to play nice with others sooner or later."

 "Hmmm, I suppose you're correct." Bruce agreed. "I'll see you at the tower."  
Dick walked over to the stairs. Holding a hand up waving goodbye.  
"Later Bruce, lets hope Damian will have a time as good as us."


	3. Nostalgia

Irey West is a bundle of excitement at the moment. Shes finally here, in Titans Tower! This is where dad grew up and made friends. This is where Bart finally slowed down. The Titans are important to Flashes, and now it's her turn to experience it all. She was in the main room with Lian, waiting for everyone else. Roy and Wally had already gotten here a little early, so they were relaxing and taking some time to catch up.

So her and Lian were sitting on the couch, in their brand new costumes. Irey was in her brand new Kid Flash suit. The standard Kid Flash fair. Red pants with bright yellow boots, but she added her own personal touch with bright goggles covering her eyes. The speed force obviously took care of the particles of dust or bugs or what have you, but Irey wanted something a bit more "her". Something distinctly Irey West.

Lian was relaxing on the couch. Examining her trick arrows Roy had given her as a gift earlier that day. She enjoyed the boxing glove one the most. She had her own new suit too.

A red sleeveless suit, with a yellow archer's hat that dad used to wear. And a nice red domino mask. Those never go out of style, red gloves and bright yellow boots.

"Do you think they'll be here soon, Lian?" Irey asked, keeping her excitement down. But Knowing the Waynes, they'd be a bit late. Doing who knows what.  
"My bet is in another hour. And Tim, Kon, Cassie, and Bart will get here first." Lian said. Still admiring the boxing glove arrow in her hand.

Ahhh, the “Core four”. As they used to be called. They were Young Justice years ago, when they were still kids. And then after their ‘graduation’ which was more akin to ‘baptism by fire’. The became Teen Titans. And when the Titans, the ‘fab five’ as they used to be called in the news, graduated to the League. The four of them became Titans, they’d come a long way since then. Sure they still can’t arrive on time to parties. But it’s a process.

It’d be another thirty minutes before they’d show up. Why is everyone always late? Even the ones with super speed? But, the few that were there enjoyed their company with each other. Lian and Irey could spend hours together, talking, practicing, anything really. Roy and Wally can talk glory days for even longer. They both leaned against the counter. Discussing the possible new team that would possibly be made today.

It took a about another half hour before Bart and company showed up. The trade mark gust of wind blasting into the room. Bart was there in front of everyone, with a big smile on his face. He had gotten a brand new suit the other day, much like what Wally used to wear, a darker red with whited out eyes and the cowl covering the nose. But cowls never really worked well with Bart so he chose to go for a open cowl suit. With his messy brown hair flowing freely out.

Behind him were the others, Tim, in his Red Robin suit that he had donned when Bruce disappeared, Kon in his T-shirt and jeans combo he’d been wearing for years. And Cassie, also in her casual shirt and jeans uniform.

"Hey everyone! Sorry we're late, we were doing superhero stuff." Bart said nonchalantly as he wandered over to Wally, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Ya hanging in there, old timer?" He joked. Wally rolled his eyes as he got and gave him a hug. Poor kid is The Flash now and Wally is still a bit taller than him.

"You staying out of trouble, kid?" He asked knowing full well the kid was basically a magnet for it.

"Eh, y'know, I try."  
"And fail?"  
"And fail."

And so they all relaxed together for an hour as they waited for everyone to show up. Irey kept asking Bart if he would show her all the cool Speedforce tricks that he knew. 

"Can't ya ask your dad about that?" Bart wondered. Sure he loved explaining all the wonderful aspects of the Speedforce, but Wally always understood it better than anyone.  
Irey pouted a bit at that, looking at the ground as she sat on the couch with Bart next to her.

"I Don't wanna make him sad." She confessed. Oh, poor kid. And poor Wally too. It had been a few years since Wally had done his part in saving the universe, reaching terminal velocity yet again, he had burnt out all of his energy. And lost his Speedforce connection.  
So after a month or so of feeling down on himself, Wally decided the best course of action was to pass the mantle on. "My race is run." he told Bart as he gave him his boots.  
And Bart adjusted well to the responsibility, he made the mantle his own, while respecting and learning from Wally. And Jay too.  
Bart looked down a little to, scratching his head. way to go, dude. He thought to himself. 'Fixitfixitfixitfixit'. His brain scrambled. 'Idea!'  
"How about I fill you in on speed stealing? But after the party and stuff." He proposed. The pout left and then got replaced with a smile.  
As Bart sat with her and Lian, who was still admiring the arrow her father had give her. He felt proud of his little cousin. If this was gonna work, she would have friends for life, just like the Young Justice and Teen Titans gave him.  
Meanwhile Kon and the rest of the Core Four all were admiring the main room of the Tower they used to share.

Tim smiled a bit as he looked at the window behind the big TV they had. He put his hand on Kon's shoulder and pointed to it. 

"Remember when you threw me outside that?" He asked. Kon laughed out.  
"Yeah, you were being a total ass, and Vic yelled at us and we had to put in a new one together."

"You know if Kory wasn't there i'd have fallen into the water, right?"

"Uhhhh."

"Asshole."

The two reminisced as they stared out the window together, remembering better times. Even though the present is great. There's just something about those years, they're always gonna stick around in your head.  
And while they relaxed and took in the familiar sight of the ocean that the Tower overlooks. There was a noise. And the sound of a pop as Irey West bolted from the couch to greet the new arrivals. 

"DAMIAN!!"

"UNHAND ME"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while whoops.


	4. Graduation day

If this girl wasn’t going to let Damian go this instant, he was going to judo flip her. Would he get scolded? Yes. Would it be worth it? Also yes. Dick and father stood behind him, Dick in the cape and cowl and father in his own normal suit. And behind them were Garth and young Kaldur. Both holding a large fish most likely not discovered by a scientist until now. Garth had a big smile on his face as they moved passed Damian who still had not been unhanded. All it takes is one nerve pinch..... no. That would be wrong.

Irey held tight onto Damian, she hadn't seen him in so long! And he was taller now! Not by much, but still taller! Finally, she let go of him and walked over to Dick to say hi. Bruce brushed passed her as he went to the table aside from the counter to wait for Clark and Diana who had not yet arrived. Damian quickly paced away from Irey and into the main room. Surveying the room that he still had not yet seen. Which, just, unbelievable to be honest. This is where they lived? No matter when -- errr.... If he decides to take command of this team, things will be different.

Now, where was everyone else? Who were we missing? Clark, Jon and Kara seemed to be close at this point. And Diana was on her way. Ugh, too many people for him. And Drake. ugh, Drake. He heard Dick behind him, suggesting something.  
"Hey Damian, why don't you hang out with Lian and Irey while we wait?" He suggested. Its almost like he wants him to kill those two.

"Fine." He responded as he walked over to the couch that Lian and Irey had returned to. Lian had put down her arrow and was seemingly glad to see him. Which makes one of them.

"Hey Damian! how are you? Y'know you missed my birthday the other day right? I turned thirteen and we had a party and me and dad went shooting. It was fun, you shoulda came." She told him. Only sounding the slightest bit sad that her friend didn't show up. 

"Me and Grayson were assisting the knight and squire. Apologies." He explained. While taking a seat two seats away on the couch from the both of them. Then Kaldur walked on over and sat him self down on the opposite couch. Not relaxing into it. 

"So...." He started. Not knowing how to start a conversation. Irey perked up, her and Kaldur had never really interacted all that much. But that was true of most of the kids and him. Kaldur and Garth were always adventuring through the ocean, finding new civilizations, historic monuments lost to time. And treasure. Lots of treasure.

"Aren't you guys excited? We're gonna be Teen Titans!!" She exclaimed to them. Lian couldn't help but smile with the reminder of it. Kaldur smiled too, viewing it as a new challenge, and a way to go back to spending more time on the surface world. And Damian, was Damian. He sat there, scrolling through his phone. Notes of recent activity in Gotham that him and Grayson would most likely be taking care of after this little get together.  
"Damian?" Irey said, trying to get his attention. "Are you excited?" She asked. Damian sighed. Looking up from his phone. 

"I am here because Grayson told me to be here. When this is over, I will be returning home to Gotham and continuing our work there." He explained, bordering on rudeness. Irey was a little taken off guard by that, she turned her head to the floor.

Lian perked up as Irey went down. Wanting to convince him. 

"But think about it, we're all finally teenagers, Irey turned 13 last month, you've been 15 for a while. Kaldur has been old enough for a while. Even Jon is being let in. And he's only eleven" She pointed out. 

"Are you implying I didn't join the Titans because of a ruling? I've had better things to do." He replied, now crossing the line into rudeness.  
"Can you at least think about it? Everyone here wants to do this. It's all me and Irey have been thinking about." She said. Pushing the request that Grayson had already given Damian.

"Fine." He sighed. He heard Irey make a noise between whispering and yelling "Yes!".

=================================================  
An hour passed as they all sat together, Damian looking up from his phone sometimes to answer questions. Kaldur telling stories of under sea adventures. Irey zooming from person to person, asking questions. And Lian sat there. Feeling content. She was a little sad that Dinah and Ollie couldn't make it. But they never were really involved in the Titans. Ollie always wanted to give Roy his space.  
And outside of their little circle in the main room of the Tower. Dick, Wally, Garth, and Roy were leaning against the counter. Shooting the breeze. It wouldn't be much longer until the last few guests would arrive.

It's nice. There's a feeling of progress. Of an era's end.  
There's a final knock on the door as the rest of the guest enter. Superman, standing tall as he walks with his son Jon, floating above him; taking it all in. And Kara doing the same. But trying to make sure Jon watches where he's going.  
"Jon, make sure to be a foot or two above everyone. You don't want your little cape in somebody's face" She advised him as she had her hand on his cape pulling him up ever so slightly.  
"Sorry, Kara." 

And all the way behind them were Donna and Diana, who had just come back from some ambassador duties between Themyscira and man's world.

Jon went to go greet his friends as Kara walked on over to Kon and Tim. Damian was... Less than pleased by this development. He can barely handle Irey herself. Now the son of Superman.  
And once again there were noises of excitement from everyone, even Kaldur too. He never really showed his excitement. Which Damian enjoyed. Until now.

And once again, there was a tiny gust of wind as Irey zoomed from the couch to greet him. 

"Look! Look! Jon's here. Now we can start!" She exclaimed to everyone. To Dick, Wally, Roy, Donna, and Garth. To Tim, Kon, Cassie, and Bart. And to Superman, Bruce, and Diana. They all looked up to see them all standing together. Irey with her hands on her hips with the biggest smile. Kaldur looked to be prideful of his new team. Lian was standing next to Damian with a smile across her face as well. And Jon was sitting above them in the air. And Damian, poor Damian, was in the middle of them all, rolling his eyes.  
This is gonna be the death of him. Isn't it?  
Dick stepped forward as they all relaxed and payed attention to his presence.  
"Alright.." He started.

"As you guys know, the Titans are an extremely important part of being a young superhero, and since you're all thirteen and above. We decided that, with Tim and co getting older. It's time, the tower is yours." He told the children in front of him. He felt bad for Tim and the others, but they knew that this is how it is. You're only a Titan for so long before the world catches up to you.  
And that meant that soon, they would graduate to where they are, as Justice League members.

“A lot has changed these past few years. We’ve seen the almost end of everything. Bruce was gone. And I had to take the cowl. And it made us think that, you guys are gonna have to do this too. We won’t be around forever. So we’re gonna do what we’ve always done, give you guys a place to be together and train to be the next generation of heroes.”

He took a step forward, looking at Lian, Damian, and Irey. 

“At the heart of every group of Titans, there are, a Robin, a speedster, and a archer, for the most part.”

Dick put his hand into his utility belt. Pulling out some circular gold devices from it as he walked to each of them. handing one to them one by one.

“These are your Titans communicators. Pretty self explanatory, but there’s also a function that directly alerts us at the Watch Tower. If you need us.” He told them as they held the communicators in their hands. With a bright gold T engraved into it. Dick then walked back to everyone else. Looking over the new generation one last time. The pride that welled up inside him was years in the making. A smile crept up his face as he held up his hands.

“And with that.... You’re Teen Titans!” He exclaimed. Clapping emerging from everyone behind him.

All the kids jumped at the confirmation. Kaldur stood tall with his chest puffed out. Lian’s domino mask hid her tears well. Irey was running circles around everyone, stopping to hug her father and cousin. Jon still hadn’t touched the ground. And then there was Damian.

He’s going to lose his mind. But he promised Dick that he would go. And he did. But... maybe this wouldn’t be so bad? He could leave whenever he wanted. Because if Damian Wayne, son of Batman, wanted something, he was gonna have it.

‘One week’ he thought to himself as everyone celebrated around him. Taking pictures and chatting.  
‘One week and then if these people are as annoying as i assume, I’ll leave.'  
As he stood there, deciding his new plan. He felt a hand relaxed onto his shoulder. Grayson, of course.  
“Hey, pal. Remember what i said okay? You came here like we agreed. But I’d still say that i think this is good for you.” He told him. Damian sighed. He already made his choice and now he’s gonna have to see his reaction.  
“I’ve decided, Grayson”

“Damian... c’mon...”

“I’m staying. For one week, and then I’ll make my final decision.”

The smile on Dick Grayson’s face makes Damian wish he never agreed, but who knows? Maybe he can turn these children into something strong. Like one well oiled machine, with him at the lead.

Hours passed and everyone went to say their goodbyes. Hugs all around and numbers were exchanged, communicators were set in case anything happened so they could instantly alert the watch tower.  
And then it was nighttime. People flew off in planes. Or with their own powers. And it was them.  
The daughter of an archer.  
The son of the Bat.  
The daughter of the fastest man alive.  
The son of the man of steel.  
And a young man struggling to be in touch with the worlds he’s clinging to.

There's gonna be a lot of challenges. Of clashing ideas. Of fighting against seemingly impossible odds. And Growing pains. And so many other things.  
But right now, everything is okay. Everyone's happy.

And the kids are alright

**Author's Note:**

> If Dc won't give us the Teen Titans/Titans/ status quo we deserve then i'll make it goddamn it


End file.
